


Two Days

by bookworm03



Series: This Is War [4]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm03/pseuds/bookworm03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has two days to show her how worth it every second with her has been, two days to thank her for smiles and kisses and cuddles in a hammock. Two days to show her exactly how much he loves her. Galactic War AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Days

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a crazy AU that started as a birthday present for Ash and has no turned into an actual thing. I hope you enjoy this next installment and if you would be so kind as to leave me kudos and comments you will make my day!

He could be dead in ten minutes. 

He killed one of his own men, helped a prisoner escape and then, conceivably, revealed information to the enemy in an interrogation. If they were smart, really, they’d shoot him on site and think nothing of it.

He hopes they don’t, but they should. It’s what he would do to a traitor.

His only consolation is that no matter how wonderfully resourceful and convincing Leslie is, she’s at least two days behind him. Which means he has two days to get Ann released back to her people before Leslie gets herself caught up in everything. He has two days to thank Lieutenant Knope for giving him four months of happiness, a reason to wake up that wasn’t to bark orders, cut supply lines or target infrastructure.

He has two days to show her how worth it every second with her has been, two days to thank her for smiles and kisses and cuddles in a hammock.

Two days to show her exactly how much he loves her.

So he better hope the idiot running this outpost is just as much of an idiot as Ben believes him to be, instead of dropping him where he stands.

“Commander Wyatt,” he feels cold steel on the back of his skull, the voice muffled by a scarf.  It’s cold here, but his home colony is basically a ball of ice, so Ben doesn’t feel it the same way others would.

“Come with me.”

Ben doesn’t speak, he lets the soldier guide him underground, through a series of damp tunnels and up through an elevator shaft. His skin is prickling, the hairs on his arms on end when the elevator doors whoosh open and he steps into the base commander’s office. It’s smaller than his, as it should be, because this commander might share a few commonalities with Ben, but he has a lot less troops.

“Leave us,” the commander barks, spinning his chair. The soldier’s heavy boots echo through the room before the elevator dings again and he disappears.

Henry Wyatt hops off a step and practically charges at Ben, who braces himself and then grunts when their bodies slam together.

“They said you were dead,” Henry growls. “They told me some...you helped a prisoner escape and then got captured and they killed you and…”

Ben hears the catch in his older brother’s voice and squeezes back just as tightly.

“They said you were  _ dead _ , Benny.”

“I know,” he slumps. “I figured they would.”

“What the fuck  _ happened _ ,” Henry slaps his cheek and guides him to a chair. “Sit down and tell me everything. I knew that prisoner escaping thing was bullshit. I told them they should know who they were making up stories about, because Ben fucking Wyatt would never do - ”

“It’s true.” 

“...what?”

“The...the pilot we took prisoner. I helped her escape.”

Henry’s eyes bulge.

“Are you shitting me?”

“No,” Ben runs a hand through his hair. “They ordered me to kill her and I couldn’t do it.”

“Jesus. What - ”

“It’s Knope’s daughter. The - ”

“Ohhhhh,” Henry licks his lips. “The one who gave the speech.”

“Yes.”

“So you turned your back on everyone, screwed over our side and killed your own man for some pussy - ”

Ben slugs him. Not that hard though. His hand doesn’t even hurt that much afterwards and Henry’s got a hard head.

Henry clutches at his cheek and groans. “Fine, sorry, I - ”

“She helped me too. We ran away together. We’re...we were happy.”

“So why are you here?”

“They took her friend prisoner. She was hiding out in a different part of the neutral zone and they found her, and then found Leslie to tell her, which means they could...Leslie was going to come back to save her.”

“And...so?”

God, Henry was a dumbass sometimes.

“And so, I love her and I wasn’t letting her do that. I took the ship we brought out there and...they did it to draw her out, obviously, so I made sure they couldn’t do it. I have to save Ann.”

“Ben, I can’t…”

“I know you can’t, I know you’ve got...your own shit to deal with, but I need your help. She’s a nurse, not a soldier, I just need you to tell me where they’re keeping her.”

Henry studies him for several long seconds before pulling up his computer and keying something in.

“Traegar’s got her.”

Ben blinks. “What? Are you - ”

“See for yourself,” Henry spins the monitor around. “Traegar’s got her. It’s minimum security.”

“Which means they’re not planning to execute her.”

“At least not any time soon,

“Right,” Ben scrubs a hand over his face. “Thank you. I have to go.”

“How are you flying that thing anyway? You’ve got a worse sense of direction than Mom.”

“Shut up,” Ben murmurs as Henry drags him into another hug. “I gotta go.”

“I know,” Henry slaps his back. “Be safe.”

Ben sighs as he trudges back towards the elevator and mentally does some math. Leslie’s mother’s residence is closer to Traegar than Henry’s command post and she might be able to make up some time on him if she figures out Ann’s location quickly. She might even recruit some of those assholes who were interrogating him and go in guns blazing.

And who knew how that would end.

He hopes two days is enough.

*****

“Commander Wyatt!” Chris exclaims cheerfully as Ben strides through the dewy grass of the minimum security compound. Chris is beaming, in jogging shorts fresh from his morning run. His hair is slicked back with sweat and Ben feels like he might suffocate from warmth. According to the latest reports Leslie is back with her mother, trying to find the location of Ann.

And his side is trying to negotiate an exchange.

He misses her. The warmth here might be suffocating, but he misses her heat, her sunniness and the way she always makes him feel lighter. He misses her laugh, her kisses, waking up next to a pile of blonde curls.

He doesn’t know how this is supposed to end but he knows this - all of this - could very well be  _ his end _ and seeing her one more time would be…

It’s all he wants. He wants to rescue Ann, take her home, kiss Leslie and then whatever happens happens. If the last thing he ever feels is her lips on his he’ll die happy.

“I have not seen you in - ”

“Too long,” Ben cuts him off with a quick handshake. Chris had gone through training with him but never quite had the stomach for doing anything of consequence in wartime. He was happy enough running the minimum security facility and getting to enjoy nature.

“To what do I owe the pleasure? I heard a rumor you had...defected.”

Ben pinches the bridge of his nose and exhales.

“You have a prisoner and I need you to release her to me.”

“Ann Perkins,” a soft look falls over Chris’s face. “What do you want with her?”

“They’re…” Ben sighs. “I can’t explain, I just need you to release her to me.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, Ben,” he murmurs softly. “It...it is complicated.”

“No, I know, they’re holding her for ransom; I get it.” 

“The exchange has been...agreed upon.”

Ben’s mouth goes dry instantly.

“What?”

“Your brother just called me. They’re coming to move Ms. Perkins now to exchange her for…”

There’s something behind his eyes Ben can’t quite place. He swallows hard and glances around.

“How long do we have?”

“Hours, if that. We - ”

“Chris, I need you to release Ann to me; I can’t let this exchange happen.”

“If I give her to you now then I’m...I will be a traitor too - ”

“I cannot let this exchange happen so either give me Ann now or I will take her myself!”

Chris surveys him carefully through piercingly blue eyes and finally heaves his shoulders.

“Follow me.”

Ben tenses, suddenly very aware of the pistol tucked into his jacket. He’s not sure he trusts Chris to let Ann go, but he’s definitely got no other options at this point...

And Leslie’s on her way, probably walking right into a trap with her own little army.

Maybe he should’ve tied her to the bed before he left.

*****

Ann Perkins is lounging on a plush bed, hair braided neatly and a computer on her lap. Her brow is furrowed and she’s wearing a standard-issue black t-shirt and pants. Chris fidgets as Ben approaches. He clears his throat and Ann looks up.

“BEN!” She jumps to her feet and sprints across the room towards him. She’s not in a cell, there’s no plexiglass separating them, and the closer Ben looks the more he realizes this is not where the other prisoners are kept.

These are Chris’s quarters.

Oh, good lord, at least Ben broke his prisoner out before he started sleeping with her.

“Where’s Leslie!?” Ann grabs him by the shoulders. “Is she okay? Did you leave her - ”

“I did, but she’ll find a way back,” he pats Ann’s arms. “We don’t have long.”

“They’re trying to get her to trade for me.”

“Yeah,” Ben sighs. “And she will, she’s planning on it, which is why I have to get you out of here before she gets there.”

Chris appears with a transmitter and shoves it at Ben.

“I didn’t know you were almost as screwed as I am,” Ben quips. Ann lowers her eyes, blushing and murmuring something about how super hot he is and Leslie will understand. Ben pulls a face and speaks into the transmitter.

“Hello?”

“It’s me,” Henry’s voice cuts over the crackly airways. “I think I found a way I can get you back to your girlfriend and have you all live to tell about it.”

Ben stares between Ann and Chris who have decided to make him even more uncomfortable by wrapping their arms around each other. Gross.

“I’m listening,” he squeezes his eyes shut. He can almost hear the smile in Henry’s voice.

“How do you feel about a revolt?"


	2. Making Waves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is chapter two of this part! I hope you are enjoying this series. It is totally out t here, but I've had a few requests for it and I do like to finish things off. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are the best thing ever. Thank you for reading!

She’s in a room in a tower, like some princess in a fairytale, when she decides she’s tired of being nothing to anybody. She misses Ben, wants him back, assuring her she still has the power to do some good in all of this. She wants Ann there, in this tower with her, holding her hand and promising everything will be fine. 

Okay, it’s not exactly a tower, it’s more like a high rise, but the point is the same.

And Leslie’s certain she’s only a few short hours away from convincing Andy to help her commandeer a ship to make it to the exchange. She’d managed to convince her mother’s assistant to spill the details (okay, possibly she might have threatened them) and she just  _ needs _ to go and get Ann. 

And then once Ann is safe, Leslie will find stupid Ben and murder him (if he isn’t already dead) for putting her through all of this, and then revive him and kiss him until they can’t breathe.

He’ll deserve it. He left her with no means of transport and nothing more than a note to piece together his plan...and without so much as a kiss goodbye. They were supposed to be a team now.

Leslie leans back in the plush wingback chair and sighs.

She hasn’t been able to sleep since he left. Every mattress feels lumpy and no sedative is getting passed her lips to make her. She misses every inch of him, from his wiry toes to his giant hair and all the security he brought simply by existing.

Leslie lifts her eyes when April Ludgate walks in, face set in a scowl and a tray of food in her hands.

“Don’t make Andy take you,” April barks, shoulders hunched. Her dark eyes burn so hard into Leslie they make her shiver. “If you want to go and get yourself killed for that stupid nurse and your boyfriend, then fine, but you should have to take yourself! Leave Andy out of it!”

Leslie manages not speak, swallows hard and gives a little nod. April practically throws the tray onto the table and storms out of the room.

Leslie slathers warm bread in some butter and takes a bite, despite her stomach’s protests. She could find someone instead of Andy to take her for April’s sake. Mark could do it…he knew how to fly a ship and would be good at navigating and good combat support...

Mark who’s been angling to kill Ben since the minute they’d picked him up would do it for Ann. He would do anything for Ann.

She takes another bite of bread and rubs her forehead. It’s instinct for Leslie to pace so hard she wears a hole in the floor until she finally breaks free. Ben would tell her to stay calm if he was here though. He’d cup her cheeks and tell her to wait, it’ll be worth it. He’s so much more patient than she is.

Fine, she could wait. For Ben.

For another hour, anyway.

*****

“I can’t take you, Leslie.”

She couldn’t have heard him right. There was no way way she could’ve heard him right. There was no way he was denying her the chance to help - 

“The last time I helped you, you betrayed everyone.”

“You were going to  _ kill _ Ben!”

“Wyatt killed plenty of us. He would’ve - ”

“And this isn’t about Ben, anyway, this is about Ann! You would let Ann die!” 

“Ann’s not going to die. She’s in a minimum security prison and even if we do go there, nobody has any intention of giving Ann back, so it’s better to just ride it out and hope for the...” Mark yelps as she shoves him.

“It is my  _ best friend _ .”

“Well, then, Leslie, you shouldn’t have committed treason for the enemy. That's the only reason Ann's in this mess," he licks his lips. "You know half of your own city wants you dead, right?”

Tears blur her vision and Leslie's whole body starts to tremble as the words drown her like an ocean of cold water. Her  _ home,  _ the people she grew up with, want her dead because of Ben? Because she didn’t want him to die because he saved her life and didn’t deserve to?

She knew people were angry, but she never imagined they’d be that angry.

Mark calls her name as she turns on the ball of her heel and trudges back to her room without another word.

*****

The soft knock at her door startles Leslie, who’s been supine on her mattress for the better part of the afternoon. She won’t take Andy on a suicide mission - and Mark has deemed it as such - and the place she spent every second in until she was eighteen would be happy if she was six feet under. 

Ann might die, Ben's probably going to die and no one will help her change that. How's she supposed to feel if not hopeless? 

“Sweetheart,” her mother pushes in, more frown lines on her face than Leslie recalls, the roots of her hair greying. They’d spoken briefly when Leslie had first arrived, but she’d more or less been escorted straight to the room. “Talk to me.”

“They hate me,” she sighs. “They hate me and I still want to help them, but I also wouldn’t change it for anything ever because Ben would’ve died and he’s a good person and he might be dead because he was trying to help Ann so I wouldn’t get involved, but now - ”

“Did he tell you anything? Anything at all about...their situation? His side?”

Leslie flings herself upright. “You want me to sell him out to you?”

“He could’ve done the same thing to you already.”

“He wouldn’t.”

“You’re sure?” Marlene arches an eyebrow and Leslie squares her shoulders. 

“Yes."

It surprises Leslie when her mother’s lips curl into a smile.

“Me too.”

Leslie blinks back. “You...what?”

“You have a phone call.”

Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben...her heart starts to race as his name circles over and over in her brain -

“It’s not Ben,” Marlene leads Leslie out of the room and down the hall. Leslie deflates.

“Ann?”

“No,” the doorknob to her mother’s own room is turned and Leslie is ushered inside. Andy’s there, holding a transmitter and giving her an eager thumbs’ up.

“I know you’re not a traitor, boss.”

Leslie smiles as best she can and takes the phone.

“Lieutenant Knope?” A voice that sounds familiar but isn’t comes over the line.

“Y-yes?”

“You don’t know me, but this is Henry Wyatt and I’m - ”

“Ben’s brother,” her heart’s thumping wildly in her throat and she accepts the chair Andy puts behind her. “Is...how did you - ”

“Your friend’s safe. Ann. One of our prisoner management specialists has the hots for her.”

Well, that makes total sense. Who wouldn’t have the hots for Ann?

“Where is he?” Ben’s name won’t form on her lips anymore.

“He’s...rallying the troops, so to speak. We have...okay, there’s sort of this plan and it relies...we need both sides. It’s my spectacularly brilliant plan to end the war, it’s just...a tad risky.”

_ Oh, god _ . 

“Your mother knows what I need from her and...well, I heard you gave a speech and - ”

“They voted against me and it was as long time ago,” she exhales, the words coming out frantic. Henry chuckles.

“I need you to give another one when I tell you to.”

How was _ giving a speech _ supposed to end the war?

“You’ll do it after the revolt,” Henry answers her unasked question. Leslie’s eyes bulge and her mother rubs her shoulder.

“After the...the  _ what _ ?”

“Benny’s recruiting participants. We’re going to burn everything to the ground - figuratively speaking - and see what’s left standing. You need to be what’s left standing. When this is over they need to give power to you, at least in the interim.”

Leslie can’t speak. She can’t make sense of this. They want to eliminate both governments and put her in charge of everyone? Did they have enough people to do that? Why her? Why would they - why would  _ Ben _ tell them to put her in charge? Sure, she might’ve dreamed of that one day, but not now, not like this.

She doesn’t realize she’s broken out in a cold sweat until Marlene dabs her brow.

“You can convince them, Leslie. People are tired of fighting and they will believe you when you tell them why you did it.”

“Because of love, right?” Andy asks cheerfully. Leslie shakes her head. She hadn’t loved Ben yet, not the day she broke him out. She barely knew him.

Because nobody wanted this. Not her, not Ben, not her mother, not Andy or Henry or Ann or the entire colony...nobody wanted this war and they were the ones paying the price for it.

“They will believe you and we...we need this,” Henry’s words are cool, but his voice is obviously tinged with desperation.

“Just tell me when,” she manages to get out. Marlene motions to Andy, obviously intending to start preparations for something as Leslie cradles the phone against her ear.

“He’s not there?” She squeaks, even though she knows he’s not. She knows if Ben was there he would call her and tell her all of this himself.

“Sorry,” Henry sounds it. “He can’t have any communications going right now, it’s too risky until both sides get coordinated.”

“Do we have enough?” It’s her turn to sound desperate.

“If your mother does what she says she can do we’ll have enough,” he continues. “And hey, Ben left a note I’m supposed to read to you, but it’s disgusting and I’m not saying any of that. You get the general idea.”

Leslie laughs even though tears are spilling down her cheeks. Now, knowing Ann’s safe, she just wants Ben to come home. Whatever he’s doing sounds way riskier than where she is right now, even if she has to convince people she betrayed them for a good reason.

“I’ll be in touch,” Henry repeats. “Good luck.”

Leslie squeezes her eyes shut as Marlene’s hand tightens on her shoulder.

They would need it. 


	3. The Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is the next installment in this series! I know it's totally out there, but I'm so glad people are enjoying it and still reading. Thank you so much for your comments and kudos. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

He’s on the ground, blood trickling down the right side of his body, when her speech starts. Henry, who made it to his ship with the reinforcements by the skin of his teeth after the fighting started, is transmitting for Ben. 

The gunshots have stalled for the time being and Ben shifts, applying pressure to one of his wounds (he’d need more hands to do all of them) and lets his eyes fall shut. He shouldn’t close them, probably runs the risk of just flat out falling asleep and dying of blood loss, but he doesn’t want to see what’s in front of him if this is the last time he’s going to hear her voice.

Her words are firm. Certain. She speaks of pointless fights and the need to unify and how so much death and destruction doesn’t have to happen anymore. She lays out a plan of checks and balances to make sure it never happens again. She asks for a show of support.

She asks for the fighting to stop.

Someone in the crowd shouts  _ traitor, _ and if Ben was there and had more strength he’d probably lunge at them, but her voice never wavers. She tells them what happened to her, how he saved her life and she returned the favor. She tells them what Ben gave up to try and stop all of this.

Her voice trembles just slightly when she wishes out loud for him to be okay.

He holds his breath. He keeps expecting more angry cries and gunshots. He can’t see her, but he hopes she’s got enough protection.

But the genius of her speech, the thing that he’ll remember for whatever time he’s still living, is when she calls for them to vote on it.

Vote to end the war, vote for someone to lead them through rebuilding. Vote now, right then and into the night.

He has visions of masked assassins trying to break into her room to kill her before the result can be read and Ben feels sick.

But the fighting stops.

“I’m on my way there now,” Henry calls once her speech is finally done. “I’ll keep my ear to the ground, get here when you can.”

He has no idea how bad his injuries are or if he’s even going to stay conscious long enough to get on a ship, but as soon as Henry gives the word Ben’s moving, rushing to the nearest airfield so he can get to her.

She might be about to become President or Supreme Leader or whatever they want to call it of multiple colonies and he needs to be there for her.

The streets of the city are littered with people, some filing into voting booths, scattering the sidewalks as everything unfolds. Everyone appears cautious, sizing up the passersby and keeping their head down for the most part. Ben draws a few looks, and one man’s hand goes to a small weapon tucked inside his jacket, but he never decides he’s threatened enough to attack.

Ben votes for her then, as quickly as possible, and is relieved his fake ID badge passes scrutiny. The last thing he needs is people realizing he’s Ben Wyatt and announcing it for the world.

He votes before he sees her because as soon as he sits down he probably won’t be able to get up again. 

Henry finds him on the outskirts of the main square, two blocks from Leslie’s residence and where the podium had been erected. Ben didn’t know as much, he’s never been here before, but his brother tells him and then hands him a pair of sunglasses.

“Where’s everyone?” Ben mutters. He means their family. Henry gives him a little pat.

“Safe.”

Ben breathes a sigh of relief, even though he won’t feel truly relaxed until he gets her off that stage. The military presence increases as they get closer to where she is, and Ben swears he catches Capt. Brendanawicz eyeing him, looking for any reason to slap handcuffs on him in the name of all that is good.

She’s so exposed, blonde hair shining in the sunlight, her mother right beside her. She’s wearing a blue dress that’s catching the breeze and it’s the first time Ben’s smiled in days. His heart is instantly lighter, threatening to rip through his chest. It’s like he’s been caught in a rainstorm and the sun finally came out. 

She’s talking to Marlene Griggs-Knope, temples pressed together.

It’s Marlene who sees him first, pushing through the crowd and towards the stage. He doesn’t say her name, doesn’t want to distract her, but also just needs to take her in. He needs to think about how close he came to losing her and how he can’t believe that this hell he went through for fifteen years brought him her.

He waits.

Waits for more people to vote, waits for her to talk to Andy in person and then Ann on the phone. Ann promises she’s safe and coming home, but there’s a shortage of vessels and she’s staying with Chris for the time being.

He doesn’t hear any of this, but Henry relays the information and Ben can tell Ann says as much from the relief on Leslie’s face.

“Aren’t you gonna go see her?”

Ben smiles and shakes his head. He will, not now.

He watches a projector screen light up the side of a building. He watches an announcement with twelve percent of polls reporting she has an overwhelming majority and is predicted to have won.

“Ben!” he jumps a mile when she calls his name. He expects her to say something to the crowd about giving power back to the people, but instead she just calls to him and moves without any hesitation.

And with that, that simple gesture, he’s done. He’s scaling steps and reaching for her and laughing softly when she pounds her angry fists into his chest. Ben tries to put his arms around her, but she just keeps hitting him as her bright blue eyes flood with moisture.

“I am so mad at you,” she whispers. Ben smiles sadly, pushing his nose into her hair.

“I know, honey, I’m sorry.”

For a long moment they just sway into each other and breathe.

“I should say something to…” she gestures to the crowd and Ben pulls back. It’s hard to do so, without even hugging her properly, but he wants to greet her in private.

She thanks everyone for their support. Promises she’ll do right by them, and excuses herself for the time being. She doesn’t take his hand, but they’re ushered back inside the nearest skyscraper and onto the elevator.

Henry’s given a room on their floor and no one knows he’s there except Ben, Leslie and Marlene. It’s for Leslie’s safety, even if nobody says as much.

Leslie takes Ben to her room. Guards are standing post, but Ben locks the door behind her and bars it. He doesn’t trust them. He doesn’t trust anyone right now. Not with Leslie’s safety, at least.

She turns and Ben falls into her, burrowing his face into her hair as her arms wind around his waist. She feels smaller than he remembers. She probably isn’t eating enough.

“I’m so mad at you,” she reiterates. Alone and out of the sun she looks as bone weary as he feels.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“ _ So _ mad at you, Benjamin.”

“I know, babe,” he breathes. “You were amazing, though. I heard you when I was on…”

“You did?” her voice breaks and the front of his shirt grows warm and damp as her body shakes with sobs.

“You were so amazing, Leslie,” he kisses her ear and tightens his grip. Her fingers curl against the tattered material of his coat. His knee buckles and she stumbles back.

“Shit, sorry, sorry, I’m just…”

“Half dead?” she brushes her hands over her own cheeks and then his. “Let’s get you cleaned up and then straight to bed. Should I call the doctor?”

She doesn’t wait for him to answer. She calls the doctor and sits Ben on the bed. Her sheets are the softest cotton he’s ever felt and Ben swears he could sink into her mattress and sleep for a hundred years.

The doctor, a tall man with a growing bald spot, enters with the guards and examines him unceremoniously, says things to Leslie and leaves. She sends everyone back outside and her small hands guide Ben into a hot bath he doesn’t recall her drawing. 

She uses a warm cloth to wipe the dirt and crusted blood off his skin and kisses him a few times. His lips are chapped and aching and he can’t really kiss back, but she feels nice against him. Somehow, he gets in a pair of black satin boxers and between her sheets.

Leslie changes herself and crawls in beside him.

“Go to sleep,” she whispers, despite his murmuring he doesn’t want to. She pushes her mouth against his temple.

“I’ll take the first watch. Trust me.” 


End file.
